halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Ramon
Name: Logan Allan Ramon Class: ODST Gender: Male Nickname: Dusty Date of Birth: 11/15/2530 Age: 27 Height In Armour: 6´7ft Height: 6´5ft Weight In Armour: 270lbs Weight: 190lbs Generation: N/A Primary Specialization: Infiltration Preferred Specialization: N/A UNSC Primary: M392 DMR UNSC Secondary: N6C Magnum Additional Gear: Custom Kukri Knife, standard issue visual range enhancing optic binoculars, reduced armor plating Suit Colors: Custom dark sage painting over traditional black ODST combat suit Physical Description Logan is a Hispanic white man with a small but noticable tan. He has a strong apearance and was born with hazel eyes and dark brown hair. Logan has short wavey hair with longer pieces on the top and short trimed pieces on the sides and back. Standing at 6'5ft and with a build of a track star, Logan keeps his legs on a strong focus but he still does have enough muscle in his upper body for any task. Logan has a rather large nose and his ears hang low to make himself look strange from the side. Logans forhead wrinkles with his eyebrow movement and his cheek movement. His eyelids and lips appear small. Personality Logan is a good character in nature but has many trust issues from previous events with other teams. He doesn't like to get close to many people because of the constant lose of war so he remains a teammate but not a close friend to most of the people he meets. He speaks objectively, small talk he feels is unnecessary so he speaks to get answers. This does mean his charisma is rather low. Logan has a tendency to over think things and exaggerate what could just be small things. Nervousness can get the better of him because of the harsh conditions he was put though to not fail. Logan likes to keep thoughts and emotions to himself but he longs for a friend or someone he can trust. Logan takes loses to his head, he thinks about everything he did and what he should of done. This causes Logan to get very mad at himself and whoever didn't do what they should of done. He doesn't like to believe that he did much wrong and blames teammates and others. He hates this about himself and always apologizes to try to make up for it but still in the bacl of his mind they did wrong. During combat, Logan keeps composure and stability but thoughts sometimes creep into his mind about what could happen and what he could do. Bio Logan Allan Ramon was born on Mamore, a small human colony. He was raised by his mother while his father left at his birth. His life was simple as a child, wake up and attended the local school, but it changed in 2537 when the local rebels attacked his hometown and seized control of it. During the outbreak he lost his mother in a gunfight as he hid inside his room. The UNSC deployed a Sll team to deal with the attack on the planet. Logan watched in awe as the spartans destroyed the threat. Petrified and fundamised by the expierance, Logan lived by the idea that there are perfect humans in the universe and he believed the spartans were them. After the UNSC forces cleared out and the rebels were killed, Logan was moved to a new school and home by his uncle who once served in the UNSC Marine core. The retired uncle trained Logan, since he was old enough to hold a gun, in the ways of combat. During his training, Logan learned to respect his superiors and was given a kukri knife his uncle made in his time in the UNSC Marine Core. On July 17th 2547, when Logan was seventeen, he decided to fake an ID and sign up for the UNSC Marine Core.He left his Uncle a note describing what he was doing and went out. Logan went through the same thing any cadet goes through in boot camp. He was broken, and built. Along his way he met a man named Michael Crespo. All throughout boot camp Michael and Logan were unseperateable. They both graduated their class and were assigned to a ship and a squad. Their squad, J squad, consisted of them, two veteran private first classes, 2 more fresh cadets that graduated their class, one corporal that was mute, and their sargent who has seen many combat scenarios in the Insurrectionist war. They were often called the rookie squad or the rookie carriers for having 4 fresh privates. J squad were assigned many search and destroy objectives over their 2 years together. Logan acted as recon and bomb location spotter. During this time a catch phrase Michael came up with arose, "He told where to put it and I blew the shit out of it," On June 7th 2550, J squads members were reassigned to different squads and divisions. At this time, Michael had been asked to join the ODSTs, which he accepted. Logan on the other hand was assigned to a different Marine division, Force Recon. Logan was assigned to a small section, Charlie-2, and undertook infiltration and recon missions behind enemy lines. He served in Force Recon for 4 years. Logan lost contact with Michael after being assigned to Force Recon. It was after hearing what took place on Draco lll, when Logan heard about Michael going into the Spartan IV program and betraying his team for a rebel group that Logan decided to enlist into the ODSTs. Logan was angry that his best friend would betray him and what he believed in for Insurrectionists. This was the beginning of his trust issues and his jealousy of Michael for making it into the Spartan IV program. His application was accepted and Logan went through the ODST boot camps and was assigned to a specialist section that were assigned to many infiltration, recon, search and destroy, and sabotage objectives. This was Bravo-9 section. Logan served in this squad as long range recon and infiltration recon for the section. He served in the ODSTs against the newly formed covenant and local Insurrectionist bases on multiple planets. Logan was given the nickname "Dusty" because of the one time he had to climb through a ventilation shaft to get into a room in a rebel base. He served for 3 years until being reassigned to a special operation on a ship names UNSC Acheron.